A number of systems exist for moving a seat back of a vehicle relative to the seat bottom. The seat back may be moved to provide greater comfort for a vehicle occupant, or for some other reason, such as moving the occupant to a desired position in the event of an anticipated impact. Examples of such systems may be found in one or more of the following references: U.S. Pat. No. 7,544,142B2, U.S. Pat. No. 7,192,089B2, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,193,316B2.